Insights
by Richa Cavaille
Summary: Many characters in this manga have a lot of thoughts. I will tell you them in short chapters. Character for caracter... The first one is Levi, than Eren etc... You can choose the next one!
1. Chapter 1 Levi

Hey! This is my first FF in English and I hope you don´t write so bad reviews! v.v

I will try to improve this language, so I wrote this short text for attempt. The next insights of different characters will come soon. Please give tips for my writing!

Levi

Many people think I haven´t any emotions...

The most of them respect me without any verbal exchanges. This isn´t really useful but what shell I do?

I can´t tell them not to trust me. Especially not opposite Eren who follow me as a young puppy.

Nobody have ever seen me cry or smile. This feelings exist for me but I don´t show them the other guys who will talk to me all the time. It isn´t a secret how work my feelings all day because I am a men like each other!

It is only a sign of weakness when you let your feelings out. So I hide my emotions inside me und repress my frustration behind a big wall, maybe like Wall Maria.

But each wall has a weak spot too, so I´m never be free of worry or grief.

I won´t only think about them because it hurts a lot. The pain about a big loss in my life...

Petra...


	2. Chapter 2 Eren

_**Eren**_

It was a scary feeling different to be as the others. Never in my life would I think that they would respect me but it was so.

My transformation don´t bring me any wealth but only incredible respect and trust. Sometimes I was afraid to disappoint my friend and their hopes to win this fight to destroy.

What have happened when my titan-powers go out and I am useless for my group?

No that won´t be happen, I´m sure...but when?

The self-doubts are so annoying!

The feeling not to know where one belongs there, come almost over me every day. Of Course I please to can help the Survey Corps and to support him in the fight but the heavy load of trust is too large.

When I take a wrong decision all of my friends can be died. Mikasa, Armin, my strict Corporal Levi, Erwin and many other guys...

One of the most powerful person on the world to be have difficult advantages and disadvantages.

The disadvantages are my largest fears and enemies for me. What happened when I can´t defeat them and I would perish slowly?

No, give up is not my strength and I will don´t do that. All the same what´s coming I will help my Corp so good as it gets.


	3. Chapter 3 Petra

_**Petra**_

Since the first instant I loved Levi immortal. Maybe he sees it the same way but one think are fixed: We are meant for each other.

Nothing can come between us, so binds the togetherness closely.

Sometimes it isn´t easily get together and add each other because Levi´s position as Corporals is too complicated.

I don´t have against his fame or his high position but only I always feel a little excluded from the others.

So how Eren I stand under Levi´s commands and must be followed despite my feelings for him.

It´s so hard to see only the Corporal against the titans but I act me together every time and focus on the mission.

Maybe it will be change and the situation pleasant for us. I have already thinking about a wedding but I don´t know whom I will invite.

Hanji, Erwin, Sasha... No, not Sasha. She will eats up all the cake.

At any rate I dream from our common future and I´m sure that she is not destroyed...


	4. Chapter 4 Armin

_**Armin**_

I don´t belong... I thought so often!

From the beginning I was too weak and measly for the world. To fight against the titans, too.

Until today I can´t understood how I survived to this point of time without the help from Eren and Mikasa. My best friends...

They always were on my side and stand by me in the, if I had problems. Ever there were any with me.

But I still tried to look forward and courage to create. I give not up, not now where so many dangers lurk outside. The titans know me to fear soon and should to take heed.

I will trained as long until I am so good how Eren or maybe Annie. No one make more fun of me!

I will be stronger as few others and more titans defeat than others before me!

Nobody will die more. For that I will make!


End file.
